1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device, and more particularly to a suspension device for banging at least one musical instrument to support members or strips of the musical instrument at any intervals.
2. Description of Related Art
Musical instruments are usually hung on a net support or a wall with at least one support member for display and sale. The net support normally has multiple support bars arranged in parallel on the net support. Each support member is elongated and has a slot with an inner surface formed longitudinally therein.
A musical instrument such as a guitar is hung on the net support or the wall with at least one support member via a suspension device. With reference to FIGS. 6, 7 and 8, a conventional suspension device (50) comprises a rod with a holder to fasten a musical instrument, and has a mounting surface and a support element. The mounting surface has an upper end and a lower end. The support element is formed on the mounting surface and may be implemented with a pair of hooks (51) as shown in FIG. 6, a mounting portion (52) as shown in FIG. 7 or a mounting portion (52) with a fastener (53) as shown in FIG. 8.
The hooks (51) protrude out from the mounting surface separately, each hook (51) has a free end facing to the free end of the other hook (51). The hooks (51) are hooked respectively onto two support bars (60) arranged at an interval and slightly compressed by the hooks (51) to securely hold the suspension device (50) on the bars (60).
The mounting portion (52) protrudes perpendicularly from the upper end of the mounting surface and has a retaining plate (520) extend perpendicularly from the mounting portion (52), received in a support member (61) having a channel (610) and abutting against the inner surface of the channel (610) to securely hold the suspension device (50) on the support member (61).
With reference to FIG. 8, the fastener (53) mounted through the suspension device (50) and has an end secured with a bracket (54) received in a channel (610) in a support member (61). The fastener (53) can be rotated to make the bracket (54) abut against the inner surface of the channel (610) of the support member (61) to generate an additional friction for supporting the suspension device (50).
As described, conventional suspension devices with different support element are capable of holding a musical instrument, however, they have disadvantages respectively. The support element with hooks (51) is only applied with net supports having support bars (60) at a specific interval and is not versatile in use. The mounting portion (52) of the conventional support element cannot provide a strong supporting effect to hold a musical instrument. Even though the mounting portion (52) with a fastener (53) can provide a stable supporting effect, but to adjust the two support members (61) to a desired interval is time-consuming and inconvenient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a suspension device to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.